Welcome to Fiore Nursery!
by mistymoonbeams
Summary: Luno has just started a new job, at the strange Fiore Nursery! It should be easy, shouldn't it, just looking after little kids, but will it be as simple as it seems? Surely not when fire-crazy Natsu and cold-as-ice Gray are in the same class! Rated T I think for language. Fairy Tail AU
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: all the characters and the manga belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Please enjoy and tell my what you think! :3**

* * *

I looked at the cute red brick building. It was covered in cute paintings and on it was written Fiore nursery with a rainbow on top. Parents were there already, bringing their children. I took a deep breath and walked in.

The principles (?) office was quite neat and tidy. The principle, Mr Lahar, was neatly reading my teaching submission form (can you even read neatly?) and nodding away.

"All this looks promising, boy. We're quite short handed anyway at the moment so will you be willing to start now?"

"I would be, sir. The sooner the better right?"

"Ok. Please go to room 3, class Fairy Tail. You'll be starting there today."

"Ok. Thank you for your time." I stood up. I could feel him eyeing my ripped jeans and oversized jumper. Inwardly I was wondering what kind of name was Fairy Tail?

I reached room 3, and stepped inside. It was in uproar. There seemed to be a big fight going on in the middle, involving mainly boys but a couple of girls. There were some calmer kids on the outside watching, playing together and drawing.

I approached the career seemingly taking care of the class. He was sitting watching them fight, drinking something out of a big tankard.

"Are you Mr Makarof? I'm Luno. I believe I'm starting here today and- wait is that beer?!"

"Nothing wrong with a good old morning drink." He gave me a huge smile. "Welcome! Want something to drink?"

"No I do not! What should I do first, then?"

"Oh I don't know. Watch them play. They seem happy enough. Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

But I had already left. I decided to have a walk around. The fight seemed to have mainly ended, and now a cute little blond girl was shouting at the boy who had started it all.

"You broke it! How could you? Do you never watch out for things?" She yelled at him.

He shrugged in return. "I don't know. It just got into the way."

A little further away, a small girl with blue hair was seemingly reading? Wasn't she a bit young to be reading? Plus it looked like quite a hard book. Behind her a boy was running yelling, "Don't I run really fast Levy? Don't I?" While his friend was mucking about with some plants in a pot.

I wasn't really sure what I could do, when I noticed Pink-Hair with some matches. A little kid, with matches. Really. And Makarof wasn't doing anything to stop him either. I was even more horrified when I realised he was trying to set another kid's hair on fire. This kid was also sitting in a fridge with the door open but I ran up to them.

"What do you think you're doing with those matches young man?" I shouted at him snatching them away.

"I was going to set Gray's hair on fire. Give them back!"

The other kid turned around. "You were going to do what to my hair, Flame Brain?"

"Set it on fire, Ice Bastard, didn't you hear?"

"Language!" I stepped inbetween. Both of you calm down. No fighting. Let's try to sort this out nice and- "

"Get out of this you!" They shouted in unison and Pink-Hair threw some tabasco sauce at me, while his friend chucked a bunch of ice cubes.

I crawled, shivering and soggy back to Makarof. "This is much harder than I thought it would be."

"It sure is at first! Sure you want nothing to drink?"

* * *

**What do you call the head of the nursery? Because I don't think its principle. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Lunchtime Chaos!

**Sorry guys chapter two is not that good...** **The next one will be better hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima the author of this manga.**

* * *

Lunchtime came up. All children brought a packed lunch with them. As usual Makarof was sitting on the side. Drinking. By now I had gotten used to that. What I wasn't used to was each childs strange personality. There was pink haired, Natsu, and his black haired rival Gray. The was also Gajeel, who was obsessed with all things made of metal and I'd had to stop him from chewing up some metallic toys several times this morning. There was Levy, who liked reading and her two friends, Jet and Droy. Jet loved running, Droy loved plants. Simple. There was Laxus and his strange group, who seemed to follow him everywhere. He himself had an unhealthy problem with electricity, and kept stucking his fingers in sockets. His friends, Evergreen-who-loved-fairies, Bickslow-who-loved-dolls, and Freed who just seemed to stalk Laxus around the classroom. Erza was a cute little kid with a decidedly UNCUTE habit of bossing people around and hitting them. She loved playing with toy swords and sharp objects (!) which had caused me several scratches this morning.

I walked around the classroom, trying to help the kids with their food.

"Natsu, thats a big lunch for you. Are you sure you'll finish it?" The little boy was opening a lunchbox.

"What? Oh its you again. Of course I'll finish it. What else would I do with it?"

Gray turned to him. "Oi Flame Brain. What's up with you today? Not hungry? Need a helping hand?" He reached in a grabbed some food out of Natsu's lunchbox. "AAAAH HOT! SPICY!" He ran into the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

At the same time Natsu snatched some of Gray's food. "AAAAH COLD! FREEZING!"

I stepped inbetween. "Guys stop fighting this is ridicu-"

"Natsu!" Natsu's blond friend Lucy stepped in. "Gray! You said you would stop fighting!"

"No I didn't! Besides its that Ice Bastard who started it he's such a d*ckhead."

"LANGUAGE!" I yelled but Erza stepped in.

"You have to stop fighting! Now or I'll beat you up!"

"Y-y-yes o-of c-course we will," Natsu and Gray said together.

"All of you back to your places!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me.

"Who's he?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"I don't know just this really annoying dude who's been following me around all day."

"Heeey I heard that!"

"Welcome to our class sir," a little girl with blue hair said. "I'm Wendy."

"Hi Wendy." I kneeled down next to her. "I'm Luno."

"Oh... Is he a creep?" Asked Lucy.

"What?" Wendy screamed and ran away.

"Guys I'm not a creep I'm trying to look after you... And this class is completely ridiculous CAN'T YOU BEHAVE TWO MINUTES?"

"Aaaaah you Lightning Freak I'm going to take you down!" I saw Natsu running towards Laxus. Who was next to a lightning socket. Again.

"Hey get away from that you!" I shouted at him.

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT LAXUS!" Freed yelled at me.

"Hey I'm the adult here and I tell you what to do! TIME OUT FOR ALL OF YOU! Natsu go to this corner, Gray over there, Erza in that one and Laxus the one next to the door. I'm going to do something and if even ONE of you has moved when I get back you will be very sorry."

* * *

**Sorry for this quite bad chapter. The next one should have more of a story line in it, its the class meeting. I hope you enjoy and if you have any advice please leave reviews, I am not that good at writing and would appreciate pointers!**


End file.
